


all the people you end up being make a crowd

by Jaybird_Wings



Series: what is a goddess to me (i'm trying to win) [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues, Loss of Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: “Is it just She-ra you like, Glimmer?”





	all the people you end up being make a crowd

    “Is it just She-ra you like, Glimmer?”

     “No, you’re my friend Adora.”

     “Maybe you like me, but do you like She-ra better?”

     “Adora, you are She-ra. If I like her, I like you, too.”

    “No, no we’re not. She’s divine and the rebellion perfect soldier. I am just the remnants of the Horde’s perfect soldier. What do you think of me?”

    “… I think the Horde took you in and twisted you up. You’re trying to untangle yourself but you keep getting caught and caught off guard. I’m here for you, but you can’t make things harder on yourself. Why do you think She-ra isn’t you?”

     “Imagine you were something before you were this, Glimmer. Imagine you were something everyone hated but at moment you could be Glimmer, the princess of transportation and daughter of Queen Angela of the revolution. And slowly, the more you become princess of the revolution the less of that imperfect self you are. But that’s who you were, and you will stop existing.”

     “But that’s not what’s happening… right? She-ra looks different, and has different powers, but it’s not… taking over, is it?”

     “Sometimes I think I’m drowning. I don’t know if you guys like Adora or She-ra- well, your mother definitely only likes She-ra.”

     “If- if She-ra feels like someone else, then ok, but she isn’t the person I met in the forest. She isn’t the person who I’m around shot of the time, who’s silly and kind of sad but cares so much about people. I like you because you’re Adora, and you could never turn into She-ra again and that’d be true.

     The idea of never becoming She-ra again blinks like a light, but it sinks and poisons. That divinity would curse her. Adora doesn’t just get to exist as herself after leaving everything behind; comets pass bye glinting fire and sometimes everything looks so grand. She has to care about the larger scale of things, doesn’t she?

     “One day I’m not going to be around anymore. It’ll just be her.”

     “Adora, I-I’m so sorry.”

     Se doesn’t know what happened with Mara, but Mara cared and loved and didn’t want to lose herself. She understands that so much, but her life has always prepared herself to lose her identity to a greater cause. She will not be a failure. She will be light. One day Glimmer’s hugs will be nothing and she hates that she just learned to love them.


End file.
